


Keep You Warm

by CashaMayfield



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius makes a promise to Remus after Full Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[25fluffyfics](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/), prompt 9 - Blankets. Visit my [fluffy table](http://wildernesstales.livejournal.com/7425.html).
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 03/06/2006

The first time they’d seen Remus transform, Peter refused to be there the next time. James was less adamant, but it was plain he wasn’t comfortable with it either.  
“Fine! You two can piss off first thing in the morning. I’m staying!” Sirius said hotly, pacing the Gryffindor common room. Peter squirmed in his armchair.  
“It’s not that we don’t want to stay Padfoot. It’s just… well, we feel a bit useless. There’s nothing we can do to help him.” James tried to explain. Sirius shrugged.  
“We can do something for him. We must be able to.” He sat down in front of the fire, staring into the flames for long minutes before abruptly standing up.  
“I’m going to see him.”

Madam Pomfrey looked up as he entered the hospital wing. She was used to him turning up the day after. She gave him a small smile and nodded in the direction of the bed where Remus lay.  
“Hey Moony.” He whispered, leaning over and brushing some hair off Remus’ face. His heart gave a happy little jolt as he found himself staring into amber flecked eyes.  
“Hi.” Remus croaked, licking his lips. Unable to help himself, Sirius stole a kiss before sitting back.  
“Is it always that bad?” Remus nodded and shivered.  
“I told you it wouldn’t be pretty.”  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Not really…” He broke off and yawned. “It just leaves me tired, cold and drained.” He muttered, closing his eyes again.  
“I’ll come back later Moony.” Giving Remus’ arm a quick squeeze, he left quietly, barely noticing Madam Pomfrey’s knowing look as he passed her.

 

The next month passed far too quickly for Remus’ tastes, and far too slowly for everyone else. The last few days, Sirius had been busy off doing… something – no one was quite sure what he was up to, but James remarked that it couldn’t be good knowing Sirius. Remus had been told that James and Peter weren’t comfortable staying after they got back to the Shrieking Shack. James blamed it on Peter and said he had to keep an eye on him because ‘you know, rats can’t be trusted’. Remus had accepted it without saying a word. He was used to it by now. Besides, Sirius had promised to stay and help. Not that there was much he could do. He’d stopped asking what he could do to help now, for which Remus was thankful because there were only so many ways he could say ‘not really’.

Remus smiled wanly at his friends as he left the common room to meet Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing. It didn’t matter that he was going to be seeing them again very soon, he still felt awful. They were looking forward to the night, while he was dreading it.

The night was over all too quickly, and they made their way back to the Whomping Willow. The stag and its passenger rat stayed outside, looking around while the dog and the wolf crept up the tunnel.  
Backing into a corner, Sirius watched as Remus began his painful transformation back into human form. He closed his eyes against the sight, wishing he could close his ears so he didn’t have to hear the cries of pain. He opened his eyes as he heard a whimper. Remus was lying curled up on his side, naked and shivering. Now was the time for Sirius to put his carefully laid plans into action. Rushing to grab the back pack he’d stowed there two days ago, he drew out a blanket and wrapped Remus in it and cradling him gently as Remus slowly became more coherent.  
“Warm…” Was all Remus managed, not having the strength to open his eyes.  
“Always keep you warm Moony.” Sirius whispered, kissing Remus’ forehead.  



End file.
